By Your Side
by SilverSaga
Summary: Despite knowing that the right thing to do was to leave Rin behind in a human village, Sesshomaru found himself pushing back the decision yet again. But it had been three days since Naraku's death, and the decision had to be made. Post-Canon. Might stand as a one-shot or multi-chapter, with future SessxOlderRin. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello guys! I'm back yet with another Inuyasha story based off our favorite pair, Sesshomaru and Rin! I just finished re-watching the series and gosh, I swear this is the best anime ever. I was never satisfied with the ending so I'd always wanted to write up my own version. And thus, this fic is born! This is intended to be a multi-chapter story, but it can stand alone as a one shot. Do let me know what you guys think!**

 **Disclaimer: Inuyasha is created by Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own nor participate in the creation of this franchise. The cover image is not mine.**

 **By Your Side**

 **-CHAPTER 1 : Promise -**

To Sesshomaru, a demon who has treaded the Earth for centuries old, there were not many days he would remember. As a yokai, blessed with near-immortality and seemingly untouched by time, days went by him like the blink of an eye. And he breezed through those days without sparing a second glance. Save a few sentimental moments - such as his father's death, perhaps - hardly anything was worth remembering, anyway. Sesshomaru never bothered counting days…until she came. Ever since Rin came into the picture, she had been exceptions to every rule he had made in his life. Suddenly months mattered. Days mattered. And to Sesshomaru, that fateful day was one of the times he could never forget.

After Naraku's demise, peace returned to Japan, but the atmosphere remained heavy in Edo. Three days after Naraku's disappearance, the Bone Eater's well had resurfaced and shut down completely. That miko, Kagome, had been thrown back into her own time, and Inuyasha returned alone. It had been raining ever since. It came pouring, small at first, but heavier by the hour, as if mirroring Inuyasha's growing grief. Before he knew it, all he could hear was the loud pitter-patter of raindrops falling onto the ground. He stood under a massive oak tree, seeking mild shelter from downpour. His golden eyes were distant as they watched Rin play in the rain, her giggles turning into hearty laughter when Jaken accidentally tripped and landed face-first into a puddle.

' _Do consider leaving her here in the village_ ,' the old priestess' words rang clear in his mind, ' _she's been away from her own people for too long. I know it's hard, but it's for the best_.'

Of course, he'd thought about it way before the old priestess had brought it up. Not only once had Rin been exposed to danger just so Naraku could get to him. She had died – again – when he was training for Meido Zangetsuha. He knew, that as long as Rin was with him, her life would constantly be on the line. And, as the old priestess had mentioned, she needs to be with her people. With the humans, safe in a village. He knew that it was the right decision. He knew…and yet, here he was, lingering on the outer parts of the village, hesitating to make the decision.

Sesshomaru must admit, of all the years he'd lived, this moment was probably his worst act of hesitation yet. Hell, it was beyond ridiculous. It had been three days after he had the "talk" – if he could even call it that – with Kaede, and he STILL couldn't bring himself to leave her. Somewhere along the way, her laughter had been part of his life. Her smiles, her silly songs…everything. Rin took a special place in his heart, as does he, in hers. Prideful as he was, he might not have been thoroughly honest with everyone else, but Sesshomaru knew he couldn't lie at least to himself. That child was dear to him, and he'd accepted that. However, caring for her also meant putting what's best for her on top of his selfish wishes.

The great demon straightened. It had been long enough. He had to do it. Walking slowly to Rin and Jaken, who at the moment was busy running around in a rather one-sided game of tag, Sesshomaru called her name. Rin had trotted over immediately when she heard him, stopping just a few feet in front of his tall figure, a cheerful smile plastered on her lips. Something in him twisted painfully at the thought of that smile disappearing at what he was about to say, but he pushed it away. It was for her safety, and for her safety, he would do anything.

Apparently sensing his hesitation, she tilted her head slightly, her large brown eyes questioning.

"Rin," he started, looking straight into her hazel orbs, "You will be staying here."

At first, she did not register. "With Jaken-sama?" she asked.

Not surprisingly, she'd thought it was one of their usual routines, that he was merely leaving her with Jaken in a safe spot and returning in a few hours. He didn't answer immediately, thinking of how to best word it to her.

"My journey will only be more dangerous from now on. It is best if you do not come with me."

The sound of rain seemed to grow louder at her silence. And Sesshomaru could tell – by her gradually dissipating smile – that she had slowly begun to realize what he'd truly meant. There, standing in the rain, with her hair soaked and eyes wide with shock and hurt, Rin looked even more vulnerable than usual.

"Rin can't come with you anymore…?" she asked quietly, her voice quivering, "Sesshomaru-sama is leaving Rin in the village…? B-but…but _why_?"

He'd both anticipated and mentally prepared himself for her reaction, but seeing it in the flesh, it was ten times harder to bear. If it weren't for his canine sense of smell, the salty scent of her newly-formed tears would have been lost in the smell of rain. But to him, the scent pierced through the air like a spear. Jaken, who'd been silent all this while, looked back and forth between the lord and his ward. Under normal circumstances, he'd have a thing or two to say to the girl who dared question the great demon lord, but even he understood that today, it was different. For a topic as sensitive as this for Rin, it was better to leave Sesshomaru to have the final word with her. Mumbling something about going to fetch Ah-Un, the small imp hurried out of sight.

Sesshomaru was mildly grateful at the imp's unusual display of attentiveness, for what he was about to do next, he did not want anyone else to see.

He lowered himself, one knee on the ground. His eyes were now level with hers, but she avoided his gaze. Her head hung low, her small hands fiddling with the hem of her kimono, the way she does when she was upset.

"Rin, look at me."

Slowly, her eyes drifted up to meet his. Water dripped from her wet bangs, trickling down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"You know how dangerous it can be when you are with me. I simply do not wish to see you harmed."

But she shook her head vigorously. "Rin is not afraid! Because Sesshomaru-sama always saves me," she replied, "you always come for me.."

"There will be a time where I cannot," he said quietly, "and when that time comes, I fear for your safety."

The moment he said it, Sesshomaru knew it was true. His father's lessons and the battles he'd fought had more than once made him realize – that there were things that even he could not do. Rin had been taken away from him multiple times just so Naraku could get to him, and she'd even once left this world at his incompetence in the underworld. It all happened under his watch, all when he was with her. And he would not stand for such things to happen again.

She looked at him, her small lips quivering. Her distraught face looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn't. Slowly, a look that seemed somewhat like understanding passed her face, and the tension in her shoulders gradually disappeared as she slowly accepted his reasoning. She knew her lord meant well…he was thinking of her. Of her safety, of her future. Because he was kind. To her, Sesshomaru is always kind.

"Will you miss Rin..?"

The question took the demon lord slightly off-guard. He looked at her small figure, expectant and hopeful, drenched in the rain.

"..Yes."

Her gaze was sad, but warm and full of affection. "Rin will miss Sesshomaru-sama too.."

Once again, Sesshomaru fought the urge to take her, to relish in the irrational part of his heart that screamed; to hell with everything. She belonged by his side and he would fight the world if he had to. But the thought of all the things he needed to do and the impending danger that came with it prevented him from doing so. The great demon lord knew, that from now on, things will become yet even more complicate. Lands, trade, alliances…all sorts of matter back from his father's time – things he'd avoided for so long – will soon have to be taken care of. It was part of the reason why he'd thought to leave her behind…the twisted world of yokai politics was by no means an ideal place for his human ward. However, as much as he had to do, he knew he could make time for her. He wanted to.

He held her gaze, looking at those large, warm, doe eyes that he would soon miss.

"I will come visit."

She let out a small hopeful gasp at his words. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

At that, some of the sparkle returned to her eyes. Slowly, a small smile started form on her lips, replacing her sad pout. Sesshomaru had long given up on trying to understand Rin's actions. He'd spent a considerable amount of time traveling with her, yet it was still hard for him to comprehend her. He wondered what was it in him that made her trust him so blindly…One word from him was all it took to make her smile, to make her heart at ease.

"Come," he said, standing up, "I will walk you to the miko's hut."

With one small nod, she fell into pace beside him as he turned toward the village. Small fingers wrapped around his claw, and while he did not spare a glance nor reciprocate, he did not stop her.

-fin-

 **A/N: This was intended to be a multi-chapter story, but it can stand alone as a one-shot. Do let me know what you guys think! :D**

 **Ahhhhhh it's finally done! Gosh, this was sooo much harder to write than I thought! I took DAYS just proofreading and editing and correcting my grammar, it's crazy. The biggest challenge was probably trying to put Sesshomaru and Rin's conversation into words. I want the emotions and feelings contained in this piece to reach out to you lovely readers, but at the same time I'm trying hard to keep them in character. But it was fun regardless! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I do writing it!**


End file.
